ENOJADO
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Jareth está enojado con Sarah. Sarah sabe muy bien cuando está enojado el rey de los goblíns pero esta vez no sabe cuál es la causa de su molestia "¿Qué te tiene molesto?"


Sumarry: Jareth está enojado con Sarah. Sarah sabe muy bien cuando está enojado el rey de los goblíns pero esta vez no sabe cuál es la causa de su molestia "¿Qué te tiene molesto?"

Nota: La imagen pertenece a janey jane(pasaros por su DeviantART que tiene barias coas bonitas)

**ENOJADO**

Llevó otra cucharada de sopa de hongos troll a la boca, pasó saboreando el caliente espesor de aquel platillo, pero antes de poder llevarse otro bocado fue nuevamente interrumpida por el tintineo de la cuchara de Jareth que resonaba al compás con el golpeteo de su pie bajo la mesa.

Estaba molesto, eso lo podía notar cualquiera, pero Sarah había aprendido a detectar cada uno de los gestos que el rey de los goblíns hacia cuando estaba molesto y ahora que lo veía hacer empleo de todos a la vez podía estar segura de que "molesto" quedaba corto.

Lo miró una vez más, bajando su cuchara a un lado del plato, para poder verlo mejor he intentar adivinar que era la causa de su enojo.

Su mirada de por si fría y recia parecía estar a punto de convertirse en dagas mortales para cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Con un movimiento de la mano índico que le quitara el plato de sopa de enfrente (Sarah agradeció aquello pues así dejaría de tintinear, molesto, la cuchara contra el plato) y que se le rellenara la copa que vacío de un solo trago. Estaba enojado no cabía duda alguna de aquello.

El pie seguía golpeando debajo de la mesa sonoramente impidiendo a Sarah comer su pescado en santa paz, había decidido ignorarlo pues había creído que era cusa de los recientes problemas suscitados en la frontera este del laberinto. Ahora estaba segura de que no era así pues bien sin importar el problema (incluso cuando las llamas cantarinas se habían esparcido por todo el laberinto queriendo quitarle la cabeza a todo aquel que vieran) no había dejado de comer, no había refunfuñado tanto como lo hacía en ese momento.

Para cuando el goblín mesero le acercó la rebana de pastel Jareth, él ya la había desboronando con el tenedor para no comerlo. Bufaba cada que podía. A ratos tenía la mano sobre la mesa golpeteando con los dedos, a ratos los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero en ningún momento dejaba de verla con recelo y Sarah ya se estaba hartando de aquella actitud.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" Preguntó por fin, intentando mantener la calma.

"Nada de lo que tú te debas preocupar". Contestó entre dientes.

"Me preocupo por que no dejas de verme de esa manera y tienes a todos muriendo de miedo".

"No me importan esas criaturas y yo te veo como se me da la gana".

"Esas criaturas son tus súbditos, el pueblo al que gobiernas y al que debes de dirigir con justicia y no recalar con ellos cada que estés molesto y a mí no me vez de esa manera" Gritó finalmente, molesta por la manera en que Jareth le había contestado.

"Chiquilla insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu voz contra mí?" Clamó levantándose de su lugar para dar la vuelta a la mesa.

Sarah se levantó de su lugar lista para el enfrentamiento.

Jareth abrió la boca para soltar su próxima impugnación, se detuvo un momento ante la retadora mirada de Sarah pero aun así continuo.

"Tú crees mujer que puedes obrar a tu voluntad estando en mis dominios, eres mía como este laberinto" Dijo cortante y con voz seca que cualquiera hubiera aterrado pero a Sarah no, nunca lo lograría sino todo lo contrario elevaba su espíritu aún más.

"Yo no soy de tu propiedad Jareth, soy tu compañera pero si serlo significa esto para ti ten por seguro que yo me marcho"

"¡Osas amenazarme, mujer! Siempre haciendo lo que quieres mujer egoísta que solo desea tener todo bajo sus expectativas propias."

"Jareth ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" Pregunto una vez más, agarrando aire para no romper la cordura frente a su oponente. Uno de los dos debería de mantener la calma.

El silencio de Jareth le dio tiempo a Sarah para analizar al hombre que tenía frete a ella, allí estaba todo tenso apretando los puños, mirándola con recelo…un momento no estaba viéndola directamente.

La mirada de Jareth no buscaba los ojos de Sarah como normalmente hacia sino que se desviaba a sus hombros, cambiando del derecho al izquierdo discretamente –pero aun así pudo percatarse-llevo su mano a su hombro buscando lo que pudiera estar viendo y fue entonces que lo noto al fin.

En una situación común los dedos de Sarah se enredarían en los mechones de su cabello pero ahora no, ella había tomado la decisión de cortar su cabello de tal manera que teniendo la mano en su hombro las puntas de su cabello apenas lograban rozar el dorso de su mano.

El rey se vio descubierto en los ojos de asombro y ternura de su compañera.

Desvió la mirada buscando como salir del hoyo en el que acababa de caer.

"Contigo es imposible"

Le acarició la mejilla para atraer su atención de nuevo.

"Gracias"

Y lo beso.

"Mujer imprudente"

****.

"¿Y por qué estaba enojado Jareth con la reina?" Pregunto un goblín

"Quien sabe" Se encogió de hombros el otro.

***************************************.

Hola espero que les gustase este nuevo fic (Qué termine hoy en clase xD)

No se olviden de reviewar, que siempre es son bien venidos los comentarios :D

Y recuerden que "…todo es posible y nada es lo que parece"


End file.
